1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to time conversion devices and more particularly pertains to a new watch for displaying time in hours and hundredths of an hour.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of time conversion devices is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 6,499,423 describes a device for converting one form of time measurement into another form of time measurement such as from civilian to military time or aviation time. Another type of time conversion device is U.S. Pat. No. 5,708,628 having a device for permitting a user to determine the time in any of the times of the world. U.S. Pat. No. 5,696,740 has a timepiece for converting between military time and civilian time.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that has certain improved features to display the minutes in the hundredths of an hour.